


Shopping Gone Wrong

by Feather_Quill



Series: Royal Duo [3]
Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Gen, Queen is used to it, Satan and King are Nerds, Shopping, This is why Asmo buys King's clothes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:35:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28056993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Feather_Quill/pseuds/Feather_Quill
Summary: Asmo takes King and Queen shopping, and regrets it later.
Series: Royal Duo [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1808329
Kudos: 3





	Shopping Gone Wrong

King was standing before one of the hardest decisions he’d had to make since coming to the Devildom. When he and Queen had been dragged out shopping by Asmo he had not expected to be faced with such a dilemma. He could see Queen approach out of the corner of his eye, the other human observing the situation quietly for a moment before speaking.

“I should have known. Which one are you getting?”

“I haven’t decided.” King simply answered back. “Where’s Asmo?”

“Picking out things for us to try on, where else.”

King groaned lightly. “I wanna get them all.”

“I mean if you have the money and stuff why not?”

“Because it feels weird to buy them all for myself.”

“Why not give some of them to someone else then?”

King started to reply but stopped dead, his eyes widening. “I just had the best idea.”

Later Asmodeus frowned as he watched King wiggle into a t-shirt looking far too happy as he walked along in it. The demon reached over to remove a missed tag from the item of clothing and King glanced over at the small tug. “I just bought you some lovely outfits,” Asmo pointed out. “Why don’t you wear one of those?”

“I will.” King assured him. “But it seems a waste to wear the fancy stuff you just bought me while I’m just going to be spending the rest of the day at the House of Lamentation.”

Queen tucked their hands into the pockets of the new jacket Asmodeus had picked out. “Don’t bother Asmo, you’re fighting a losing battle. Let him wear it today.”

The avatar of lust didn’t look any less displeased, but he let out a small sigh. “Alright, do as you will. I can’t say no to you two after all.”

And so the group continued on in relatively peaceful silence all the way to the house where King excitedly trotted ahead of the others deeper inside, through the hallways. He pushed the door to the library open and spied his target. Satan was seated in one of the plush armchairs, a book open in his lap as he rested his cheek against his hand. The light blue and stark yellow of his irises continued their path across the lines of text he was absorbed in all the way up until King was standing next to him. Then he raised his head and smiled at the human.

“Did you have fun shopping? You look like you’re in a good mood.”

King nodded. “And I got you something.” Satan raised a brow, curious, and King grinned as he reached into the bag in his hands in order to display his prize.

The blond demon eyed the piece of unfolded clothing. It was a shirt, across the front of which it said, in bold lettering, Pawsitively Purrfect. Under the words was an image of a somewhat smug looking feline stretched contentedly out.

"So, what do you think?" King questioned, peeking around the shirt to watch Satan's face. A grin was settled smoothly into his features.

At dinner Asmodeus found himself frowning again, even as he tried to remind himself that such things weren't good for his skin. "You know," he ventured. "You don't have to wear that to dinner."

"It would be rude not to wear something that was gifted to me." Satan answered without looking up from his dinner. "Besides, I like them."

"But aren't the pins with the shirt a little much?"

"We settled on only two pins."

That most definitely hadn't been Asmo's point but he sighed instead. Chances were that this was at least partly just Satan being difficult. He'd have to wait it out and hope that the newly acquired stock of cat themed merchandise did not become a regular part of Satan's wardrobe.


End file.
